Storm Rising
by Jay Nice
Summary: Sensei Wu looked grimly at Jay. "A new enemy is rising," he murmured. "And its targeting you, Jay." Jay wakes up one day with mysterious injuries. In attempt to find out why or how, the blue ninja's condition worsens, and a secret to destroy all Ninjago is unveiled. Sorry for bad summery, better than it sounds. HIATUS
1. Misako?

**Hope you enjoy, this is going to have a seriously complicated plot.**

Jay was walking along the deck of the Bounty. They were floating peacefully; the sky was clear, and the sun was shining. All was peaceful after the Overlord's defeat.

But then a voice boomed behind the blue ninja: "Come to meet your doom?"

Jay whipped around to see a figure in a gray ninja suit. His eyes were glowing red and hands holding two pure black katanas. His voice was deep and sent chills down Jay's back. Jay immediately grabbed his elemental blade and pointed it threateningly at the enemy, lightning crackling. The mysterious ninja chuckled and lunged at Jay, twin swords flailing. Jay jumped over his head and hit him with his own blade. The gray ninja grunted, but doubled back and pinned the blue ninja down. Jay tried kicking him, but he was out of range. The gray ninja let out an evil laugh and pulled up his hood, revealing...

Misako.

"Goodnight, Jay," she cackled, but her voice was still that of a demon. She jumped off of Jay, but then landed hard on his chest...

* * *

"Should we wake him up, Cole?"

Cole looked at Jay sleeping in his bed. He must have been tired from last night when they were training with Lloyd and Nya. It seemed like the blue ninja was sleeping peacefully, but it was almost noon. "Let's wake him," Cole replied to Kai. "We need to start training." Cole shook the sleeping ninja gently, but all of a sudden Jay's eyes shot open and he let out a wail of pure agony. Cole jumped back, away from Jay. Zane had already run out of the room for Sensei Wu and Nya. Jay's breathing became very quick and shallow as he shut his eyes tight. Cole leaned towards his friend and heard him murmuring, "No, no, no..."

Zane appeared back in the room, closely followed by Sensei and Nya. Sensei rushed toward Jay and felt his heartbeat with the palm of his sweaty hand. Jay was shaking, his breaths becoming shorter and shorter. Sensei Wu felt around his chest, and when he reached a specific spot, Jay cried out again. He wrapped his arms instinctively around the place where he was hurting. Sensei Wu looked very grim. Nya, who had initially come in to help, was holding Kai frantically, a tear squeezing out of her eye. Cole, Kai, Zane, and Lloyd were all standing back, watching in horror.

"Calm down, Jay!" Sensei ordered sharply. Jay was still muttering to himself and breathing quickly. He opened a shaking eye and, seeing his teammates surrounding him, seemed to calm down a little.

"Hurts..." Jay moaned weakly. He still had his arms wrapped around himself. "Can't breathe..."

"I know, Jay. I know. Nya! Get pain medication!" Sensei said. Nya quickly detached herself from her brother and hurried out of the room, returning a few seconds later with a vial of liquid. Sensei grasped it tightly and said, "Jay, I need you to take this. It will make you feel better."

Jay's eyes were wide in terror as he shook his head. Cole immediately wished he were in Jay's position!

"You must," Sensei insisted.

Obviously trying to slow his breathing, Jay gave a shaky nod. Sensei Wu dropped a small part of the medicine into the ninja's mouth and Jay struggled to swallow it. Once he did, though, he stopped quivering and holding his chest.

Seeing that things were better, Sensei turned to everyone else. Nya was crying hard now, Kai trying to comfort her. Lloyd's eyes were shut, as if he didn't want to see Jay in pain. Zane was just staring in horror while Cole was wishing to be Jay. "What happened?" Sensei asked.

Kai bit his lip while Zane shugged. Cole said firmly, "Jay wasn't awake and it's almost noon, so I woke him up and he screamed! That's when Zane went to get you. I have no idea what happened."

"He has a broken rib," said Sensei. "That could not have just happened. Did anything happen during training yesterday?"

"Not that I'm aware of," replied Kai, looking at the others. They all shook their heads.

"Will Jay be okay?" Zane asked. He looked at the blue ninja. Jay was now laying there, trying to control his breathing and avoid touching the broken rib area.

"He should be. There can be complications with broken ribs, but I don't sense that in Jay. He is strong and will get through it. He will be unable to train for a month."

Jay chuckled slightly in his bed. Cole was relieved to see a thin smile crossing his face. "Sweet," Jay croaked. His eyes were glazed with pain and he winced everytime he moved. His face was deathly pale and eyes half closed, but Jay tried not to show his true pain. Cole was very impressed.

"I know it hurts to breathe," Sensei began, "but you must take deep breaths."

Jay tried to shake his head before muttering, "Can't. Hurts."

"You have to so you can get better."

After a moments hesitation, Jay nodded. Sensei smiled and said, "Call me if something happens. But for now he's fine."

Cole sat on the end of the bed. Jay looked even worse up close. How did he suddenly get such a serious injury? "Is there anything we can do for you?" Cole asked.

Another grin appeared on Jay's face as he said, "Food. I'm starving."

"You didn't get breakfast and it's almost lunchtime," Kai said. "I'm not surprised you want food. You look like you could use it."

Zane exited the room. Yes, if anything would make Jay feel better, it was Zane's cooking. Only minutes later, Zane came back with a bowl of rice with cooked carrots and chunks of chicken in it. Just the very aroma of the simple meal made Cole's mouth water.

"Can you sit up?" Lloyd asked nervously.

Jay nodded his head confidently. He tried to push himself up, but his weak arms only crumbled beneath his weight as he gasped in pain. Cole and Kai rushed forward, hoisting Jay into a sitting position. "Thanks," he murmured, seemingly ashamed of having to have help doing something as simple as sitting up. He held his head with his eyes closed, probably very nauseous and dizzy. When Zane handed him the bowl of rice, his eyes widened and he took the spoon. Before Cole knew it, Jay had eaten all of it.

"I'm gonna rest, I guess." Jay shrugged, wincing. His chest was still heaving from his short, uneven breaths as he laid himself down again. Cole, Kai, Zane, Lloyd, and Nya all exited the room cautiously, not sure if they should leave him or stay. Cole sighed, and left with everyone else.


	2. Pain and Misery

**Thanks for all review, they're all appreciated!**

Jay couldn't sleep. Once he did, the pain kicked in and he saw distorted visions of Misako. He could hear her demonic voice rumbling and see her red eyes glowing. And it didn't help that he couldn't breathe properly as his heart raced. When Jay finally woke up, he saw that the others were in their beds fast asleep. The clock on the wall read 3:30 am. He slept that long?

Jay tried to fall back asleep, but the demented pictures of Misako kept reappearing in his head. His chest was burning like crazy with every shallow breath he took and he couldn't imagine it being any worse than this. Sensei said he would be out of commission for a whole month. A month! How was he supposed to handle that?! Well, maybe he could beat Kai's high score in Fist to Face 3, or invent something.

Jay tried to take a deep breath like Sensei had instructed, but it hurt too much. In all the effort, Jay let out a slight cough, making him wince. "Oww..." he murmured.

Suddenly the room came to life.

"You okay?"

"What happened?"

"Are you alright, Jay?"

Jay rolled his eyes. They were really awake? "I'm fine, guys. Really."

"Alright," Cole said from above him.

After about a minute of silence, the nagging suspicion wouldn't go away. "Guys?" Jay whispered.

"Huh?" grunted Kai.

"Where's Misako?"

"I think she went down to a village or something yesterday morning. I don't know where she is now or why she hasn't returned," Cole replied.

"Oh no," Jay muttered. This wasn't good! His nightmeres could be true, about Misako brutally attacking him and her having red eyes. And she left before he woke up yesterday.

"What's wrong?" Zane asked.

"Nothing." Jay tried to take deep breaths again, but it wasn't happening. His ribs would not allow it. Now, it hurt almost as much as it did when he awoke yesterday. His chest was throbbing, stomach churning, eyes hazy. It hurt more than anything he'd ever felt before. But no way was Jay going to admit that. He needed to be strong for the team. And Nya.

He had seen how she reacted to him in pain. She had a complete meltdown. She wouldn't be able to cope if Jay... But he wouldn't. If not for the team, he would do it for Nya.

Jay wanted to fall back asleep, but he couldn't go back to Misako. The very thought of her was frightening, and he didn't want to think about what she would do to him next. That, and the intense burning sensation in his chest. The clock now read 4:00 am. Jay tried to sigh, but it was too hard. Looks like he'll be up all night.

* * *

Kai woke up early in the morning, yawning. He was exhausted after they had trained last night and then he woke up to see if Jay was alright. And it was only a false alarm. Kai looked around to see Cole, Zane, and Lloyd already up. Jay was laying in his bed, fiddling with his thumbs boredly. Kai almost laughed at the sight, but didn't knowing how much pain his friend was in.

"How are you?" Kai asked, standing by Jay's bed.

"Hungry, tired, and in pain," Jay grunted grumpily. "You?"

Kai shrugged off Jay's moody attitude. He would be the same way if he was said to be bedridden for a month. Kai noticed Jay was barely breathing. He could see the staggering rise and fall of his stomach, but only slightly. "You want me to grab you something to eat?" Kai asked.

"No, I'll get something. Just help me up." Jay tried to sit up, but his attempts failed as they did the day before. Kai grabbed the blue ninja and helped him stand. Jay's face became very pale. He shut his eyes and took a few breaths before saying, "I can walk. I'm fine."

Kai laughed. "Yeah, right. I don't wanna risk anything. Any incidents and you'll be bored for two months instead of one." Just then, Cole walked in with Zane and Lloyd. They were all still in pyjamas and Cole got mad when he saw Jay standing.

"What are you doing, Kai?!" he almost shouted. "Jay can hardly breathe! What makes you think he can walk?"

"He wanted to." Kai shrugged.

"Fine," Jay muttered. "I'll just sit back down." In attempt to do so, Jay actually fell back, landing hard on his pillow. Jay let out a cry of pain and held his chest.

"I'll go get Sensei," Cole said, then ran off. He returned immediately with Sensei Wu.

"I was just coming to check on him," he said. Sensei pulled out the vial of medicine and made Jay drink some again. The blue ninja was relieved and calmed down. "You must stay in bed, Jay," Sensei ordered. "You all can't help him either," he pointed out. "That's the only way he will heal."

Kai suddenly smelled the tantalizing aroma of bacon, only to find Nya walking in with a tray of food for Jay. It had a plate of bacon and eggs on it next to a glass of milk. "I made you some food," Nya said. She set down the food on Jay's bed, but poor injured Jay couldn't grab it. Kai helped his friend sit up and handed him the food. Jay took it thankfully and ate it all except for a strip of bacon. Grinning, he handed it to Kai. "Don't forget the milk," Nya added. "It will help your bones heal."

"Thanks so much, Nya." Kai could tell Jay wanted to hug Nya, but his injury wouldn't allow it. Jay drank the milk in a few gulps before saying, "Sensei? I want to talk to you. Privately."

Sensei nodded and shooed the other ninja and Nya out. He shut the door, but Kai pressed his ear to the wooden frame just in time to hear Jay ask, "Where's Misako?"

The same thing he'd asked them last night. Why did he care so much about where Misako was?

Kai couldn't understand what Sensei said next through the door, though he thought he heard, "The pie stole my shoes." Probably not. Moments later, Sensei walked out of the room.

"Leave Jay to rest today," he ordered. "He told me he was exhausted."

"Sensei," Cole said, "how did that medicine help so much?"

"It is made from the Ninjago-native Walabiestar tree, which has great nerve-calming properties. Now, why are you all sitting here? You need to train!"

"In our pyjamas?" Lloyd asked, looking down at his green ones.

"Why not?"

Kai shrugged and followed the others out. He noticed Nya was hanging around the door to their room, listening to Jay gasping for breaths. "Will he be okay?" she murmured to herself.

Kai wrapped a protective arm around his sister. "He will be," he said. "I promise. If your not up to training, you can just relax. I'll explain it to Sensei. He'll understand."

Nya nodded, and walked into her room. Kai wished there was more that he could do to comfort her, but he had done his part for the day.

* * *

Nya took her brother's advice and relaxed until noon that day. She was just stressed out, that was all. Jay was in so much pain, and she couldn't take it. He seemed better this morning, but Nya could still tell he was in a lot of pain. He couldn't even breathe! How was he supposed to get better? Nya sighed, a tear falling down her cheek.

No. She couldn't be like this. She had to be strong. For Jay. He needed her to support him, not think of him as hopeless. Nya was about to exit her room to visit him, but she heard a honk from outside. Nya looked out her window of the Bounty to see a scrappy car driving towards the ship sitting in the Sea of Sand. Nya held her breath. It was Ed and Edna.

She rushed out of her room onto the deck where the guys, minus Jay of course, were training. Lloyd and Zane were having a one on one duel, when they stopped, seeing Jay's parents pulling up to the Bounty. Ed and Edna clambered out of their car and said, "Where's Jay?"

Cole rubbed the back of his head while Kai and Lloyd looked at their feet. Nya tried to avoid eye contact with the Walkers, and Zane looked uncomfortable. Sensei Wu stepped forward and said, "Jay is-"

But Edna stopped him. "Can we see him?" she almost squealed. "It's been so long since we've spent quality time with him. When we heard you were in town, we hurried over!"

Sensei hesitated, then nodded. He motioned for Jay's parents to follow him, the ninja and Nya following them. Nya was nervous; what would their reaction to Jay be?

They were all in the ninjas' bedroom. Edna looked curiously at Jay laying in his bed, twiddling with some bolts and nuts. "Jay is a little bit..." Sensei paused, then said, "under the weather."

"Oh, Jay!" Edna rushed forward and grasped her son in a bear hug. Jay's mouth opened wide in a silent, but painful, scream. Nya squealed as his eyes started to water before Sensei yelled, "Let him go!"

Edna did as he said, much to the relief of Jay, but sharply retorted, "Am I not allowed to hug my own son?"

"Just look at him!" Kai suddenly hollered Jay's face was white and he had his eyes closed, a small tear falling out from the pain. "You've hurt him!"

"He has a broken rib, Mrs. Walker," Sensei said. "You just caused him a great deal of pain."

"I'm fine," Jay gasped, though hardly comprehensible. He was shuddering as he took small breaths.

"Uh, no you're not," Cole pointed out.

"How did this, er, happen?" asked Ed. He was looking nervously at Jay, like the blue ninja would die any second.

"We don't know," Sensei replied uneasily, though Nya saw an unusual glint in his eyes. He knew something more than he was letting on. "He woke up yesterday with a broken rib. He should be healed in about a month."

"I'm fine," Jay insisted to Edna. "You don't need to stay or anything. Sensei and Nya and the guys are taking good care of me."

Nya saw what he was doing. He didn't want his parents to stay and baby him. Nya understood. Jay's parents were a handful.

Edna looked at Ed, who shrugged. "I guess your right," she said eventually. "Jay, if you ever need us, you know where to call. And don't think we won't be visiting you." Edna leaned forward to hug Jay, but kissed him on the forehead. Sensei Wu led the couple out, the ninja following. That left Nya and Jay in the room.

"How are you feeling?" Nya asked awkwardly.

"Tired and in pain." Jay tried to laugh, but ended up grimacing. "So glad I convinced my parents to leave. The last thing I need is mom to show the others pictures of me in the bathtub."

"I needed to ask you something." Nya looked directly at Jay. "You seemed so... full of pain yesterday. Yet now you seem fine. How is that? You said it still hurts."

"I was just so shocked when I woke up yesterday," Jay said. "I freaked out and was acting very panicky. It was just the shock."

Jay was avoiding her gaze. He was hiding something. "What aren't you telling me?" Nya asked.

Jay looked down, seeming like he wanted to anything but answer Nya's question. "Do you really want to know?" he whispered. Nya nodded. "I had a dream before I woke up yesterday. It was nice and peaceful, until a gray ninja attacked me. He pinned me down and pulled up his hood to reveal he was actually a she. It was Misako. She jumped up and landed on my chest, probably cracking my ribs."

"But that was just a dream," Nya said, though she had a suspicion it was the opposite. "The pain made you see weird stuff."

"I hope so," Jay murmured. Nya noticed him start to settle down and she walked out of the room, mind flying with thoughts of Jay and Misako.

_What could this all mean?_


	3. Lightning Hurts

**Thanks for all review, they're all appreciated!**

Jay was sooo jealous. It was dinnertime, Zane had cooked, and he was stuck in bed. Everyone else was at the table, devouring the delicious meal, while Jay had to lay here, smelling the tantalizing odor as he tried to rest. Not only that, but he could hear the others' voices as they chatted while eating. Jay's stomach growled. He hadn't eaten since that delicious breakfast Nya had cooked him this morning. He slept through lunchtime, but that didn't mean he wasn't hungry! They had taken flight, something about Sensei wanting the freedom of the air instead of being trapped on the ground.

"Jay?"

Jay slightly turned his head to see Nya standing by the doorway of the ninjas' room. He smiled, despite all of his pain and said, "Why aren't you eating?"

Nya shrugged. "I wasn't really hungry this evening. So, um, I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go out on the deck with me?" Was it just Jay, or did her face redden? "It's a really clear night and it'd be good for you to get out of bed for once."

"Sensei said I couldn't and Cole would freak if I did," Jay replied blandly. "Sorry, Nya."

"They only just started eating," Nya insisted. "They won't be out for a while."

Jay was suddenly excited. "Then yeah! You have to help me up, though." Nya grabbed Jay's arm and helped him into a sitting position, the pulled him up into a stand. Jay took his usual small breaths. He was squeezing Nya's hand so hard that Nya thought it might fall off. Jay took a step, and it was surprisingly easier than he expected. He and Nya walked slowly out to the deck. Jay couldn't walk normal pace due to his injury and he kept swaying dangerously. The sun outside was just setting. The sky was turning brilliant shades of pink and orange and purple. Before Jay knew it, all light was gone and millions of stars dotted the night sky. Jay smiled. It was so nice...

But then the stars disappeared. Jay heard Nya gasp. Dark clouds had suddenly covered the sky, making the night even darker. Thunder started growling above Jay. Nya grabbed Jay and said, "Let's go in. It's not safe up here in a storm." Nya tried to rush to the entrance to the Bounty, but Jay was too slow. He was gasping in pain as he tried to hurry, but it wasn't happening. The thunder got louder and louder still, until it was almost deafening. Jay saw Nya's mouth move, but he couldn't make out any words. Suddenly, a loud crack echoed through the sky and all Jay saw was a flash of white before everything went black. He let out a small squeak before feeling his legs collapse and a searing pain in his chest...

* * *

Nya felt tears welling in her eyes. She had to help, but she couldn't move. Jay was on the deck, his body twisted in an odd angle and blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. It all happened so fast. She shouldn't have taken him out. She should have listened to him. Sensei said not to. Oh, why did she not listen?! Now he was severely injured and for some reason Nya couldn't move.

"Help!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She couldn't bring herself to grab Jay, thinking she would only hurt him. The storm had come, the thunder was very loud, and then the lightning...

"I'm here, sis." Nya felt protective arms wrap around her, and she completely lost it. Tears were running down her face like two waterfalls. Nya turned and buried her head into Kai's chest. He was whispering words of comfort in her ears while she had a meltdown.

"Zane and Cole have him," Kai murmured. "But what happened?"

Nya couldn't bring herself to say the simple word of "lightning". The word got caught in her throat as rain started pouring down, reminding Nya of the storm they were flying through. Kai and Nya walked inside, being sheltered completely from the storm. Kai led Nya to her room. "I need to know what happened," Kai said firmly.

"Lightning," Nya whispered in her brother's ear, hardly audible, and Kai rushed out of the room.

* * *

Cole was caught totally off guard when he and the others had heard Nya scream from the upper deck. They all had finished dessert, a lemon-blueberry pie, and were just chatting. But when they heard the shout for help, they all jumped up, Kai first. When they came out, they saw that the sky had turned a threatening shade and thunder was booming. Kai ran to Nya and embraced her tightly, while Cole and Zane grabbed Jay, who was sprawled on the deck. He looked like he had been broken then hastily put back together. A small stream of blood was rolling down his face, which was a sharp contrast to the black night sky. Nya was frozen in fear and it looked like Kai was trying to comfort her. Cole and Zane carried Jay inside as quickly as they could. Sensei was already in their room and they laid Jay on the bed as gently as possible. He didn't look like he was even breathing, but Sensei assured he was. His heart was going at an alarming rate and his temperature was extremely high. Kai ran in, and Sensei almost shouted, "What happened?"

"Lightning," Kai said. "That's what Nya told me. He must have been struck when they were out there."

"But why were they out there?" Sensei insisted.

"Please, Sensei," Kai begged. "Don't get mad at Nya. She's not well right now. She couldn't stop crying. She can't take any anger."

Cole looked at Jay. Sensei was wiping the blood off of his face with a cloth, making him wince in his unconsciousness. His body was badly mangled, one arm twisted the wrong direction. Cole could see burn marks all over his being. The boy would look dead if not for the slight movement of his chest. His rib was still broken, now it looked like his arm was the same. But there was nothing Cole could do about it. All he, Kai, Zane, and Lloyd could do was just sit and wait. Lloyd obviously didn't want to be in the same room as Jay, being sickened by the sight of an injured him. Zane showed great worry on his face while Kai looked anxious. Cole bet he looked the same way.

Jay started breathing a bit more and Cole saw his eyes crack open. Now, the pain was too much. The blue ninja couldn't even attempt to hide it as he had done before. "What...?" Jay breathed, grimacing at that small effort. He wasn't moving at all.

"Keep calm." Sensei gingerly felt Jay's twisted arm. "This will hurt." Sensei grasped his arm firmly and yanked it so that it looked almost normal. Jay let out a small wail, too weak to muster anything more. Cole was totally confused. Why was all this happening to Jay? What was going on here?

Sensei Wu face-clamped. He motioned the ninja out of the room, excluding Jay of course. Once out of earshot of the blue ninja, Lloyd almost screamed, "Why do bad things keep happening to Jay?"

Sensei shook his head and said, "All of you, find somewhere else to sleep for tonight. Jay doesn't need to be bothered any more than he is now."

Cole bowed along with the others and they all walked to the bridge, where they started setting up blankets and pillows from a closet. Sighing, Cole felt himself slowly drift into sleep.

**Sorry it's been a while, hopefully I'll be able to update more now that it's summer.**


	4. Misako? Part 2

**Thanks for all review, they're all appreciated!**

**I would like you all to check out the stories of my good online friend, The Sixteenth. Her stories are awesomely awesome, and she's threatening to delete them if she doesn't get more reviewers! I need you all to help her, and all her fans (like me)!**

Lloyd groaned as he rolled over on the hard floor of the bridge. He hadn't slept a wink, but somehow the others were. The mixture of the uncomfortable bedding and his anxiety towards Jay was almost too much for the green ninja to handle. He didn't see why they couldn't sleep in their room. It would cease Lloyd's restlessness and possibly calm his nerves about Jay. But hearing Cole snorting in his sleep, he figured his uncle was probably right. Jay needed to rest as much as possible, though Lloyd doubted he could sleep. Seeing Jay was scary. He came in shivering, as if he had not just been roasted alive. He was literally white, no color in his skin whatsoever. He heard that Nya had a nervous breakdown. Lloyd would have too, if he were in her position.

Lloyd was drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of someone walking. He shoved it aside, figuring it was merely Sensei using the restroom and whatnot. Lloyd was about to attempt sleeping again, when he heard a familiar voice whisper one word, "Lloyd!"

Lloyd rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing things correctly. "Mom?"

Misako ran to her son, enveloping her arms around him. Lloyd thought he saw a tear run down her face. "Oh, Lloyd," she murmured. "You must help! I-"

Misako stiffened and her embrace turned from kind and motherly to firm and fierce. She stopped mid-sentence and her eyes started glowing an eerie shade of violet. "Where is the Chosen One?" she hissed, her voice now deep and growling.

Lloyd tried to back away from his mother but her grip tightened and she repeated her words. "Where is the Chosen One?"

"I, uh," Lloyd stammered, incapable to ask what she was talking about. This was not his mother. He was about to make something up when Misako shoved him to the ground and landed a hard punch to his stomach. A much harder hit than Lloyd had ever taken, and he was the green ninja! Lloyd curled over in pain as he saw his mother move onto Kai, who was fast asleep. Lloyd made himself get up to warn Sensei by reminding himself that Jay had it worse. While Misako was trying to shake Kai awake, Lloyd ran as quickly and quietly as he could out of the open door and bounded to Sensei's room.

He wasn't there.

Lloyd became frantic. Where was he? Did Misako take him? Trying to think while his own mother was attacking his teammates, Lloyd ran to the room he shared with the others. He bursted into the room to see Jay laying in his bed and Sensei meditating on the floor.

Thank goodness!

"Sensei!" Lloyd gasped. The elderly man slowly opened his eyes to see his nephew standing before him. A look of confusion passed his face, then that of fear. As if he understood the situation, he ran out of the room and shouted, "Stay here, Lloyd!"

Lloyd looked nervously at Jay. What was he supposed to do when the blue ninja woke up?

"What's happening, Lloyd?" Jay croaked. Lloyd almost jumped at the sound. Wasn't Jay just asleep?

"Uh, how are you feeling?" Lloyd asked, the rush of adrenaline now fading.

"I have a broken rib and was struck by lightning," Jay groaned. "How do you think I feel?"

"Oh."

Lloyd heard Jay shuffle in his bed. "You didn't tell me what's happening out there," Jay pointed out.

"Oh, uh..." Lloyd looked at his feet. How should he put this? "Well, uh, my mom's in there attacking everyone."

"What?!" Lloyd saw Jay attempt to get up, but only for it to end in a wail of pain. The green ninja rushed to his side and helped Jay sit up. In the dim light, Jay looked horrible. His brown hair was sticking out wildly, almost like Kai's, and he was still shaking. Lloyd could make out a few scorch marks on his body, which was probably still pale. "I have to go help," Jay said.

"Are you serious?" Lloyd looked at Jay as if he'd grown a second head. "Dude, you can barely breathe! What makes you think you can go fight my mom?" Though even as Lloyd said that, it sounded ridiculous.

Suddenly, Cole ran into the room, panting. His face was red and he gasped, "Misako's still going. She's really strong for some reason. Sensei sent me here to help you protect Jay."

"I'm fine," Jay muttered.

Lloyd heard a screaming from down the hall and he and Cole braced themselves for attack. The violet glow shimmered through the hall and through it ran Misako. She was shaking wildly, brandishing a pure black katana in her hand. With a wail, she charged, the sword aimed straight for Lloyd's chest...

Lloyd's eyes shot open. His heart was pumping beyond control, feeling like it was going to explode. Lloyd wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead. How was that only a dream? It felt so ... real. Around him, Cole, Kai, and Zane were sleeping soundly on the floor of the bridge. No purple glow or any signs of Misako. For once, Lloyd never felt so relieved not to see his own mother.

Good thing it was all a dream.

.

.

.

Or was it...?

**Yay! Please review/follow/favorite me/this story!**


	5. Misako? Part 3

**Thanks for all reviews, they're all appreciated!**

Kai woke up the next morning, wondering why his bed was so hard. With a groan, he remembered the past day's events. The lightning, and Nya having a nervous breakdown. Kai suddenly sat up straight on the floor of the bridge. Nya! Squinting through the bright morning sun, he threw off his blankets and ran out of the room he and the others were sleeping in to his sister's room. He knocked, and Nya replied with a simple, "Come in."

Kai opened the door to see Nya sitting on her bed, looking at her brither very solemnly. Kai could see anguish and pain in her dark eyes. "Are you alright?"

Nya hesitated, then nodded her head. But the red ninja was not convinced.

"It's Jay, isn't it?"

Nya glared at him. "No," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and letting out a small grin at her brother's stupidity. "It's Zane."

Ignoring Nya's sharp remark, Kai replied, "Come have something to eat. I heard Zane say something about his signature chocolate chip pancakes. I'm sure he'll make a blueberry one for you if you ask."

Knowing her brother wouldn't give up, Nya sighed, "I guess so. I'll come out when I'm ready." As Kai started to walk out of Nya's room, she added, "And tell Zane to make two blueberry pancakes!"

Kai muttered a yes, then went back to the bridge where Cole and Zane were listening intently to something Lloyd was saying. All Kai heard was, "… and that's when I woke up."

"What did I miss?" Kai slapped on his signature smirk and went to join his teammates. Lloyd actually looked pretty spooked, faint circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. Cole looked a little worried, his dark hair tussled from just recently waking up. And the nindroid looked like he was thinking deeply, as always.

"Lloyd was just telling us about a nightmare he had last night," Cole said.

"Yeah." Without skipping a beat, Lloyd told the entire story of what had happened last night. His mom attacking, asking for some "Chosen One", and almost killing Lloyd. To Kai, it sounded ridiculous. That wasn't the Misako he knew. She was too protective of her son; she would never try to stab him on purpose.

But still… did this have any relation to Jay's own concerns about Misako? It seemed like a coincidence. But then why did Zane have a face similar to Cole's now plastered on his face? This must be taken to Sensei to find out anything for certain.

"Well, I'm going to make breakfast," Zane announced.

"Oh, yeah. Nya asked for two blueberry pancakes!" Kai told the ninja of ice, who politely nodded his head. At the thought of Zane's cooking, Kai felt the claws of hunger scrape at his stomach, making it growl in agony. Cole laughed.

"You guys wanna go check on Jay while Zane's cooking?" Lloyd suggested. Kai and Cole both nodded. They all walked through the Bounty until reaching the room the guys (used to) share. Jay was lying in bed (no surprise there) and Sensei Wu was sitting n the ground meditating. All three ninja gasped. Just like Lloyd's dream.

When Jay spotted his brothers standing in the room, he grinned. "Lloyd, Cole, and Kai. That must mean Zane's making breakfast!" His voice was low and raspy, as if he had been gargling sand. Yet Jay looked well-rested and a little less in pain. Though he was smiling on the outside, Kai saw the weariness and pain hidden deep in his blue eyes. With a slightly worried look, he said, "Where's Nya? Is she okay?"

Kai couldn't help but laugh softly. "She's fine. Just really worried." As he said that, the smell of pancakes and melting chocolate wafted into his nose. He sighed with delight. Zane never failed to please them. And he was an exceptionally fast cooker….

"Breakfast is ready!" Zane called from the kitchen. Lloyd and Cole ran to the dining room to eat, while Kai and Sensei stayed behind. Sensei opened his eyes and stood up, brushing off his white kimono. When he and Kai were about to walk away, Jay said, "Wait! Can I go to breakfast Sensei? Please?"

Kai smiled. Jay sounded like a little kid begging his mom to buy him a toy. But Sensei only shook his head. "Come on!" Jay whined. "I can walk! It's not like I broke my legs! And I think I need some fresh air. This room is getting really damp and stuffy. You know, last night when I was awake, I noticed some spider webs all around the ceiling. It's gross. This place really needs to be cleaned up. Maybe open the window every once in a while…"

He sure was feeling better. He was back to his pointless rants about random things, though his voice still wasn't right.

"… and that's why the sky is blue!" Jay finished up his monologue. With an exasperated look, Sensei finally nodded his head. "Alright. You may come."

Jay let out a cry of victory. Kai helped Sensei pull the injured ninja out of his bed and help him walk to the dining room. The others were already eating by then. When they all saw Jay sit down to eat, looks of shock and delight filled the room. Kai could see Nya wanted to give Jay a hug, but wisely decided against it. Jay quickly grabbed two chocolate chip pancakes and ate then slowly. Everyone was silent watching Jay eat intensely until he stopped and looked at them with a puzzled look. "I can't believe watching me eat is that entertaining," he rasped.

"We are all extremely concerned for your safety, Jay," Zane calmly replied.

They ate in awkward silence for a few more minutes until a shout from the deck of the Bounty emerged. Everyone but Jay immediately rose and ran out to the deck to see what was happening. Jay sighed. He tried to stand, but it was just not happening. His arms crumbled beneath his as he tried to push himself up, not to mention that his chest screamed out in pain. So the blue ninja just sat there, waiting for them all to return. He heard chatting, but he couldn't make out words. Moments later, the other ninja along with Nya and Sensei Wu returned, followed by Misako.

Jay's eyes widened. He wanted to get up and walk away, but he couldn't. Misako wore a happy smile and seemed like she always was. Nothing suspicious.

She sat down to eat at her spot next to Sensei Wu and ate a plain pancake. When she stopped, she said, "Wu, I'm so sorry for the holdup. Your dragon ointment was put on hold because of the large order. They had to make it from scratch." With a glance at Jay, "What is the matter with Jay?"

"I'm fine," Jay murmured.

"He has a broken rib," Sensei told her. Jay saw her shocked face and was tempted to snort. Like she didn't know. But maybe she was actually shocked. They all knew how much Misako exaggerates.

"Look, Mom," Lloyd started, looking down at his food nervously. Jay though he almost looked as unnerved as he felt himself. "It's not a big deal. Jay's fine. And, uh, what were you doing while you were waiting for the dragon stuff?"

Jay saw a wave of confusion pass over the old woman's face, but she said, "I stayed with a friend down in Ninjago City. I took the dragon down, but luckily she had a large roof, where the Ultimate Dragon stayed."

"You took the Ultimate Dragon down there?" Jay managed to say.

Misako grinned and said, "How else would I get there?"

Personally, Jay thought her story was full of holes. What friend? Why take the dragon when they could just drop her off? Though Jay feared those questions would never be answered.

**So, done! Misako's back... what does this mean?**


End file.
